tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Circle: Masked
"Masked" is the seventh episode of season one of the teen-drama series The Secret Circle. It was directed by Charles Beeson with a script written by Michelle Lovretta. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, October 27th, 2011. In addition to the main cast, this episode features guest appearances by Chris Zylka as Jake Armstrong, Adam Harrington, as Ethan Conant, and Tom Butler as henry Chamberlain. This is the one... This is the one where Faye Chamberlain convinces Cassie Blake to throw a Halloween party, but in truth, she is only using it as a means to win over Jake Armstrong. Adam Conant gets into a lovers' quarrel with Diana Meade and finds himself turning towards Cassie for advice. Then of course there's the witch hunters. Isaac leads a group of serious hombres who are looking to destroy the circle. They succeed in capturing Diana. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed for television by Andrew Miller, based on a series of young adult novels by L.J. Smith. * This episode is production code number 2J6257. TV Rage.com; The Secret Circle, "Masked"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living on November 10th, 2011. * Producer and writer M.A. Lovretta is credited as Michelle Lovretta in this episode. * Actor Gale Harold is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Natasha Henstridge is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the only episode of The Secret Circle directed by Charles Beeson. * This is the only episode of The Secret Circle written by Michelle Lovretta. * This is the second appearance of Henry Chamberlain on The Secret Circle. He appeared last "Bound". He appears next in "Beneath". Allusions * Jake Armstrong's line, "Ding, dong, the witch is dead!" is taken from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Quotes * Faye Chamberlain: Wow! This is what takes you to get more excited. A little girl with a knife. .... * Jake Armstrong: Looking for something? * Cassie Blake: Just Nick’s MP3 player, for Melissa. You know, their songs, I thought it might help her. * Jake Armstrong: Did you think stabbing it to death would get her the closure she needs? * Cassie Blake: No, but what else would you use it for? Opening really thick letters? Killing people? These symbols mean witch hunters. Why do you have it? * Jake Armstrong: It's not mine. * Cassie Blake: Are you telling me this is Nick's? .... * Faye Chamberlain: There's something different with you... You were always an ass, but you were never distant, not when we where like this. * Jake Armstrong: Maybe you just always thought that there was more there, and there wasn't. * Faye Chamberlain: No, I felt it since you got back. .... * Adam Conant: Will you stop using fate as an excuse for what you did to Mom? Did you ever even love her? Cause the way you talk about Amelia... doesn't seem like it." .... * Faye Chamberlain: It’s times like this I pity the normals. They would never be this cool. .... * Jake Armstrong: Ding, dong, the witch is dead! See also External Links * * * * * * * "Masked" at the Horror House * "Masked" at The Secret Circle Wiki References ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories